Reunion
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: Zero and Yuuki go on a date one year after they went their seperate ways. Hooray for fluff. R&R no flames . READ ITT.


Notes from the Author's room : Haha. HEYY EVERYBODYYYY :D did you notice how i got creative with the author's notes title thing? xD hahaha. Don't deny that you all are in awe right now. ANYWAYS.

Okayy so, I wrote this story because remember how I was PISSED about the newwest chapter. Well, I decided to come up with my own ending to this little situation here (: haha. it's all kick ass and lisa style. Just kidding. But I really do hope you guys like it cause I worked hard on it. No flames kiddos. But constructive criticism would be great.

Oh and HOPEFULLY I will have a fanfiction up for valentine's day. But I'm having an awful writer's block at the moment, so if I don't that is going to suck. Haha. Because, I don't want to do the typical give chocolates and makeout thing (: it's not my style.

ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY. AND NO I DON'T OWN THIS MANGA

* * *

**Stay a little while**

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels,_

_But with you it feels like the first day of my life._

-----

Yuuki smiled as she put the finishing touches on her hair.

"Yuuki, are you almost ready? You're going to be ready for your date." A voice called from outside of her door.

"I'm almost done I promise!"

Kaname laughed to himself as he walked away. "That's what you said 30 minutes ago."

It had been one year since her and Zero had to say goodbye. One year since they went their separate ways. One year since she felt like her whole entire world was crashing down.

**One year without him.**

And now, today, she's finally going to see him again.

She was nervous. Her heart was filled with anticipation. She had been waiting to see him, for so long. Yuuki had been afraid she would never get to again. Not after that horrible day.

The day when he said that he would kill her the next time he saw her. The day when she had to leave with Kaname, and had to leave the man she really wanted to be with. The day when she had to leave her school, her father, her friends.

The day he **kissed** her.

She blushed furiously as she remembered the feeling of his lips upon hers. She remembered how her heart beat increased rapidly at the sudden affectionate action Zero had pulled.

And then _tears_ came.

She remembered how she thought that was the last day they would ever see each other. How she thought the next time they would see each other, he would gladly kill her.

The day she thought she would have to marry Kaname.

_Kaname._

Kaname had taken her to a house he had bought in the woods, far away from Cross Academy. Somewhere where nobody would ever find them, because they had to go into hiding, for her protection.

It was a beautiful house, there was no doubt about that. It was almost like a palace. And the interior design was just gorgeous. It looked like it had been done by a professional.

But what good is a pretty house, with no one else inside of it?

Kaname was there, but he wasn't who she wanted to be there. In fact, she had grown to hate him, because, he took her away.

From her friends, her life, her home, her escape, her father…

…_Her __**Zero**_

Each passing day, Yuuki would stay locked up in her room, sitting at the window, hoping that her **prince** was coming to save her. Hoping that he hadn't meant any of the ugly things he said to her before they parted.

But then reality slapped her straight across the face.

He **hated** her.

After she realized this, she became a different person. Her emotions seemed to be broken, because the only thing she felt during that time, was numbness.

And then, Kaname, even though he was infatuated with her, realized something important.

That she didn't feel the same way.

And even though he could force her to marry him, he knew that it wouldn't be the same. All he wanted was for her to be happy. When you truly love someone, their happiness comes before yours.

So they had talked about them, and about Zero, and the result was better than anything he could ever ask for, because there was a smile plastered on her heart shaped face.

Kaname had told her to call him. And then, if he was changed into a better person, he would allow Yuuki to go see him. The wedding was off. He told her that even though she was a beautiful girl, he just couldn't marry her. He said something about her not being "his type."

_But she_ **knew better.**

So now here she was, one year later, seventeen years old and still going. She knows what she wants, and who she wants. And she now has the support of her brother.

Yuuki looked over herself one last time in the mirror, making sure that she looked perfect before she called out to her older brother. "Okay, I'm ready." Closing the door behind her, she did a self check, to make sure she had all the things she would possibly need for tonight.

"Finally." Kaname said smirking as he led her down the hall.

_Even though you can't be mine,_

_As long as your happy,_

_I'll be just fine._

------

Zero grunted as he finished the last button on his shirt.

This was the day. The day he got to see her again.

**One year later.**

He thought he had lost her forever. He thought he had drove her to hate him.

But that was his beloved Yuuki, always forgiving him time and time again.

Of course, he wasn't completely satisfied. Even though she said he was forgiven, he felt terrible. Especially after all the cruel, heartless things he said to her. He didn't think he should be let off the hook _that_ easy. So, he decided, that as partial compensation, he would take her out on the best night of her life. He owed her at least _that_ much.

_Crap where's my comb….oh, heh. Right here. Way to go. _

Zero smiled at himself in the mirror, thinking about when she called him a couple of days ago.

He had been in his room in his new house, when she called. He had no idea who it was. It was a number he didn't recognize. At first he didn't know if he should pick up, but something told him he should.

"Hello?"

"Zero?" He heard a familiar voice say. Good thing he picked up.

It was _**her.**_

His heart skipped a beat. He would have thought she wanted nothing to do with him anymore Especially after what he had said to her. But that was his Yuuki. So forgiving and sweet. Almost like a child in a way. But she was much more mature.

"Hey Yuuki."

"Zero. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." he said softly. He couldn't believe it. She missed him? Why? He was such a jerk to her. Shouldn't you be happy he was out of her life now?

"Do you hate me still Zero?"

Hate her? Heavens no. How could he hate her? After all she had done for him. He owed her his life. Why did she care if he hated her or not? She should hate him.

"No Yuuki. Never."

And he swore he could have heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "Good Zero, I'm glad. The last thing I would want is for you to hate me. I was so afraid that you hated me, after you know, that day."

"Yuuki, I could never hate you. You should be the one hating me. I was cruel and unfair to you that day, even after all the things that you did for me. I didn't mean one word that I said to you. Will you forgive me?"

"Zero, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"Don't lie to me Yuuki."

"Fine Zero. I forgive you, if it makes you happy." She said in a mocking tone.

"Good."

"Zero?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's see each other again."

"You, want to see me?"

"Yes. Duh. That's why I just said 'Let's see each other again.' Really Zero, you haven't changed. You're still pretty clueless."

He smiled at how lighthearted she was being. He was glad. It felt like old times.

"Sure Yuuki. It would be my pleasure."

And that's how this whole little event got planned.

Now, here he was. One year later. 18 years old. A man now. He knows who he is, and he knows what he wants. He had changed so much over the past year.

_But it was for the better._

-------

Zero sat on the bench outside of the bistro style restaurant.

He was nervous. So very, very nervous. It was the girl he _loved_ after all. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She deserved a perfect night.

_What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she's just coming because she feels sorry for me? What if she hates me? Ugh get it together Zero! Stop being such a wuss. She'll love_-

"Zero?"

Zero looked up at the figure standing before him.

_Yuuki._

"Wow." Was all he could manage to choke out.

She looked beautiful. The moonlight hugged her making her to appear as if she were glowing. Her eyes were painted slightly with just a little black eyeliner and some mascara. Her cheeks were kissed by a soft pink blush and her outfit was…amazing. She was wearing a black dress, but it looked great against her pale white skin.

"Heh. Thanks."

Zero stood up from his sitting place and pulled her into a gently hug. It had been so long since he had seen her. He thought he had lost her forever.

Yuuki gently returned the hug, taking in his presence. It felt just like old times.

Zero slowly pulled away and brushed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Okay." She said taking his hand as they started towards the entrance of the restaurant.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we can do_

_I know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you._

-------

The cold winter breeze caressed their faces as they stepped outside of the restaurant.

Dinner had been great. The food was delicious. And of course spending time with each other made it even better. Especially sharing that chocolate cake thing for dessert. Life was good.

"So what now Zero?" Yuuki said as she hugged her arms around her shivering form. It was so cold. Damn the wind.

"Hmm. I don't know. Wanna go to my house?" He said taking off his jacket and offering it to her.

"Zero!" Yuuki said in astonishment. Honestly, it was the first time they saw each other in one year! How dare he! "And no! I don't want your jacket! Is that some kind of sick symbol of me taking something else from you as well!? Damn you!"

"What…." He was confused. Why did she take it so offensively? He just thought they could hang out. Then his eyes widened in sudden realization. "Yuuki! No! I didn't mean it like that!"

Yuuki blushed at her stupidity. Zero must have thought she was some kind of pervert. Like she _wanted_ something like that to happen. "Oh…heh. Sorry. Well then, in uh…that case…sure. I'd love to see your house."

Zero laughed slightly as she accepted his jacket. She was so cute. She really hadn't changed. Although, since when did Yuuki ever know about pick-up lines meant? Oh well, at least she wasn't as naïve as before. Honestly, the girl did have to learn about certain things at some point in her life.

Smiling he ruffled her hair and grabbed her hand. "Well then, let's go, shall we?"

-------

Yuuki couldn't believe the size of his house.

It was _huge._

The moment they drove up, her jaw hit the ground.

Yes, her and Kaname lived in a big house as well, but that was different. They were purebloods. It was expected of them. Not only that, but there was at least more than one person who lived there. She wondered if Zero ever got lonely.

"Yuuki you can have a seat on the couch, I'm going to get us some drinks."

"Yeah." She called back as she sat down on the sofa. Looking around she realized that one, Zero had money. Probably more than he actually needed. And two, that he had potential as an interior decorator. But, she would never tell him that, because he would most likely get very, very upset.

"Fruit punch is fine right?"

"Yes! Thank you. "

Zero sat beside her, gently placing his arm around her.

"Zero?"

"Hmm?"

Yuuki set her drink down on the coffee table. She shouldn't bring it up. She really shouldn't. She couldn't bring it up. It would make things awkward and boring. "Nevermind."

Zero knew what she was probably going to ask about. He had been thinking all night about how he would answer her. But the moment he heard her inquiring voice he totally forgot everything he had recited in his mind.

"Yuuki you can ask me anything you want to."

Yuuki took a deep breath as she scooted closer to him taking in his warmth. If she was going to ask something like this she wanted to be completely comfortable. Besides, who wouldn't want to snuggle with Zero on a sofa? (A/N: Zero can snuggle with me anyday ;D)

"Zero," she began. "I know this might be awkward that I'm bringing this up, but I need to know. It crossed my mind everyday that I was separated from you." Pausing she inhaled another deep breath. "I just want to know why you kissed me that day. It has been on my mind everyday for the past year. I just want to know why you kissed me. Please."

Zero's nervous hands started sweating as he processed what the girl next to him had just asked. How was he supposed to answer? If he told the truth, he would end up confessing what he felt about her. There was no problem with that, just that he didn't want to freak her out on their first night seeing each other. If he lied, he would feel guilty. He was pretty much screwed.

But, he decided that it was now or never. Who knows when the next time will be when they get to see each other again? So pulling her closer, his voice shook as he began to give his explanation.

"If I told you it was meant to be a goodbye kiss, I'd be only telling half of the truth." His hands began to shake with nervousness as he continued. "I thought that the next time I saw you, you would be married to Kuran. So, I figured that, well, I should kiss you before you did get married, so at least I could be content with the fact that I kissed the girl who had my heart once in my lifetime."

Yuuki lifted her head to see eye to eye with him.

"Zero, then why? Why did you tell me you would murder me the next time you saw me after you kissed me? Why would you want to kill me if you loved me?"

Zero's shaky hands began to stroke her heart shaped face. "Because, I was angry. I was angry because I thought I lost you. I thought that the next time I saw you, you would have a ring on your finger. I couldn't bear to see you hand in hand with him. It would **kill** me." He took a deep breath. "So, I threatened you. Because I knew that if I saw that, I would **die**." He said as tears began to burn in his eyes.

Yuuki shifted in his lap and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Zero, listen to me." He shook his head as tears began to slowly roll off his cheeks. Yuuki ran her thumb over his cheek to wipe them away. "Yes, you need to listen okay? The day that you…you know, kissed me," a blush began to bloom over the apples of her cheeks, "I was happy. Extremely happy. Because I felt that if I had to get married to somebody I **didn't** love, at least I always had that memory. At least I finally got to kiss you. Even if it was the last one I was ever going to get. "

Zero clasped her left hand that was still cupping his face, with his own, and gently pressed his lips to it. "But, I thought Kaname was your fiancee? That you had to get married? Plus, you loved him and he loved you."

Yuuki laughed lightly causing Zero to look confused. She pressed her forehead to his with a playful smile on her face. "You Idiot, I didn't love him. Well, I thought I did, but that was before I found out he was my brother. And even though, it's normal for vampires to marry their siblings, I had already been weirded out by it, because I was raised as a human. Of course there was that, and the fact that I had feelings for someone else."

Zero smiled slightly but he still wasn't fully relieved. Didn't Kaname love her though? What did he have to say about this? And who was this "Someone else"?

Yuuki could tell he still wasn't buying the whole Kaname thing, and she didn't blame him. He knew how Kaname felt towards her.

"Kaname knew he had to let me go. It was hard, but he knew it. He would see me everyday, just depressed. I wouldn't speak, I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't do anything. All I could think about was that someone else. I didn't think Kaname cared though. I thought he was happy as long as I had to marry him. But one day, he came to me, and told me the marriage was off. That even though he loved me, my happiness came before his, so from then on, he would only love me as a little sister."

Zero pressed his nose against hers lightly causing her to giggle. "And who is this 'someone else'you speak of?"

"Not you." Yuuki said softly gently pressing her lips to his.

Zero's eyes closed as he gently returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him. The kiss was sweet. Innocent and pure. They had no perverted intentions. All they wanted to do, was share their feelings for one another through that tiny little kiss.

_Ring ring ring._

Yuuki opened her handbag searching for the obnoxious cell phone that just interrupted one of the best moments of her life.

"Uh, hold on, it's Kaname." Zero nodded and she picked up.

"Hello?

_Yuuki, it's already twelve midnight, are you going to come home?_

Yuuki smiled brightly before she responded. "No, Kaname, I think I'm going to stay here for the night."

She could have sworn she heard him lightly chuckle on the other end. _Well then see you tomorrow._

"Goodnight big brother!"

_Goodnight._

Yuuki closed the pink flip phone and turned back to Zero. His usually pale face was enchanted by a soft, red, blush. Grinning Yuuki pressed her forehead to his once again.

"Now, where were we?"

Zero smiled as the space between them closed once again. His heart soared, and his eyes were twinkling. He was truly happy.

He hadn't seen her in so long, and now, they had **all the time in the world.**

_You leave me speechless, _

_when you talk to me,_

_You leave me breathless, _

_the way you look at me,_

_You've managed to disarm me,_

_Now my soul is shining through, _

_I can't help but surrender,_

_My everything to you._

_------_

Haha (: fin. did you guys like it? I hope so! :D Review pleaseeee!


End file.
